Clash of the dimensions
by My name is not important
Summary: A new chapter is finally up. R&R!
1. Prologue: The creation of the worlds

Disclaimer: This is a major animevideo game crossover, yet it will not be seen for a few chapters. So whenever a animevideo setup is present in a chapter I will put up the disclaimer.

Prologue: Creation of the worlds.

In the beginning nothing existed. Endless depths of darkness consumed all space. The universe was a place emptiness, until one day a single being appeared and showed the light to this darkness. This being was a person of great power: God. God was gifted with vast knowledge and powers beyond human comprehension. For years god lived in this universe as the single being alive, but God had a feeling of loneliness in him. As the single being in this universe nothing new ever happened. And so God decided to create a place where multiple living things could live together. He called this creation "a planet". After 6 days and 6 nights of work God created our planet earth. Seeing that his powers where different than the beings he created God decided to rise to the heavens and watch over his creation. Feeling proud of his creation God continued to watch human activities for the next several years to come.

After 500 years of living in the heavens God had realized a major mistake that he had made after completing his creation. If this earth was to ever be destroyed, life could never be recreated. This would be the end of existence. To try to counter this God created 7 more gods to create more earth's in the same place; the same time; but in a different realm. These places would be known as "dimensions".

The goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore worked together to create the second universe. Din with her strong flaming arms created the red earth. Nayru with her love created life to live on the red earth. Farore with her wisdom created law for life to be bound by its rule. After their work was done the goddesses left for the heavens leaving a token behind to prove they were once on this earth.

The god Siron created the third dimension. Driving his mighty fist into the earth plant life started to sprout around his fist. After Siron thought there was enough plant life he created 125 balls of light in his fist. With all his might he shot them up in the sky and the balls of light scattered all over the earth. From each sphere emerged a life form. After his work was done he departed this planet to reside on the moon to watch over his creation.

The goddess Lauren created the fourth dimension. With her grace she flew over the land and dropped multiple seeds on the ground. Each seed imbedded itself into the earth and slowly sprouted a plant life or an animal life. After this was done she created one duplicate human of herself and another human of the opposite sex. Then she created a great tree as high as the clouds. She then setup her home on top of this tree.

The god Daggoth created an earth with only1 piece of land. After putting and abundance of plant life on this island placed life forms and humans on this island. Then after this he set to work on the ocean. He created life firms at the bottom of this blue wonder. After this he created a species that were intelligent as humans to live on the bottom floor. Daggoth then retreated to the ocean and stayed there to protect his creation.

The final dimension was to be created by the god Lucifer. After 3 tries Lucifer realized that he could not make dimensions as beautiful as his fellow gods and goddesses. If he could not make dimensions as beautiful as the other gods he vowed to destroy them. With his powers he created a land filled with a vast black desert. He created creatures twisted beyond anyone's imagination. He gifted all of his creatures with the force known as magic. These creatures were called "demons".

The other 6 gods finding about Lucifer's evil plot rose up to defy him. Using all of their powers they banned Lucifer to a void trapped between two dimensions and created a field to stop the demons from ever escaping their dimension. Yet this task seemed to be too tiresome to the gods. And so the gods perished after their work was done. Seeing that he had almost no time to live God created another human figure to watch over the dimension: his son Jesus. Jesus would watch over and prevent the demons from ever escaping until the day that he can do no more. And so for many millenia's the dimensions could live in peace.

AN: Even though it looks like there is no crossover there will be soon. I don't expect reviews yet, but it would be nice. See y'all later. I'll also be working on my abandoned Legend of Kardum during the weekend.


	2. Chapter 1: A Dream Come True

Chapter 1: A dream come true!

It's another one of those days. Same routine happens just about everyday. I wake up; take a shower; eat breakfast; kiss my wife goodbye; and sneak out of the house to avoid the 30 news reporters in front of my fucking house. I never asked for any of this. I just wanted to live a simple life, BUT NOOO! People have to make a big fuss about what I did and make an action figure in my image to honor me (which does not look like me at all). Sigh You see 25 years ago I did something that was never thought possible. If you want to know about it you can just buy my biography that was published without my damn permission. Some guy stole my journal and was able to publish everything that happened so long ago. I tried to take the book off the market, but lawyers have more power than hero does. Still, I'm not a greedy guy. Now if you got the time, sit down, clean the wax out of your hears and shut up. This is the story that changed the future of the world forever: my story. It all started 26 years ago in the year 2004 when I was still 17.

It was Friday November 27th when everything started. My looks weren't different than they are now. My hair was pitch black and my eyes were brown. I was a hell of a tall guy, registering at 6 foot 3 and, my face was full of acne. Back then I lived in the small city of Moncton, New Brunswick (That's in Canada people). I liked living in this place so much, that this is what probably gave me the incentive to protect it. Now before I even start telling you about my story allow me to tell you a little bit about the most elite fighters in the world: The Demon Slayers Corps (DSC).

A man named First Lieutenant Arnold McArthur founded the DSC in 1946. This elite army was founded because of the threat that had appeared on December 23rd 1944. During a recon (reconnaissance) mission; McArthur and his squadron of 13 got ambushed near the France/Germany Border. Outnumbered he had ordered his soldiers to take cover in a nearby cave. What happened is described as followed in the journal of Arnold McArthur.

December 23rd almost midnight. "We knew that we were already dead and it would only be a matter of time before the German squadron kill us all. This may be my last entry in this journal and so I shall write as I go along. I posted guards at the only known entrance of the cave and sent 2 soldiers to see if there is another exit. I sincerely doubted that possibility for I could feel no air draft in the cave. The Germans are still trying to lure us out by firing random shots. Just now I heard a blood-curling scream. I ordered 5 soldiers to follow me until we arrived to a cavern in the back of the cave."

December 24th Dawn. " What has happened many hours ago was just horrible. In the cavern was the most peculiar thing I had ever seen. There was a tear in the air; and I mean quite literally. After a few minutes something dreadful stepped out of the tear. A giant gorilla shaped monster with red eyes and sharp thorns around its body appeared. It's skin was black and as thick as tank armor. My men immediately started to shoot at it but, the bullets just bounced off. The creature started to retaliate and swung its massive arms at the closest soldier and tore his head off. Even as we continued to fire the creature didn't seem to be phased at all. It rushed over to the remained soldiers and started to rip them to pieces. The screams of pain still clings to my mind. After it was finished with the rest of my company it looked in my direction and started to walk towards me. I reloaded my rifle and fired once more and this time the bullet caught the demon in the eye. It scream in pain and collapsed. Then the strangest thing happened. As the demon collapsed it just disappeared. As soon as it vanished I turned and ran and took a final glance back to see more demons come in through the tear. When I reached the exit a group of allied soldiers were outside and I was able to get an escort back to the nearest HQ."

Well after this happened and the war was finished more and more tears started to appear. Multiple strikes were ordered but the weaponry had little effect. It was seen that the weapons of the past were needed to fight this menace. And so Commander McArthur (he got promoted) founded the DSC. These people were skilled with weapons like swords, spears, bow and arrows, etc. And to this day they still protect life from the demons. Now five years later something extraordinary happened. Leonard Harvey who was a scientist that studied demons found that all demons can use forms of magic. After being able to study a portal ( A.K.A the tear) he found that this magic was leaking out. And after 30 almost every Human could use the magic for it floated in the atmosphere. And as of this day about 98 of the DSC can use magic spells. And the more fighting a person would do the more his spells would get stronger.

Anyway enough about the past ok? This is my story remember? This day was the day that the final test of my DSC training. Now the sad part about this is I woke up 15 minutes before I had to report at the Moncton DSC HQ. After getting dressed in a hurry and putting on my undershirt armor; I grabbed my sword; made some toast; and started to run like hell. When I got there with about 3 minutes left, my whole group was there and waiting for me.

Jeffrey just gave me a wave. For as long as I can remember Jeffrey and I have been best friends. Now everyone just calls Jeffrey by his nickname of Jeff. This guy is built with muscles on top of his muscles. He has army style cut brown hair with a matching pair of brown eyes and is about 6 foot tall and is about 20 years old. Jeff can't use magic and he doesn't use weapons either. He's so strong that his fist do all the work.

Vanessa just looked over and gave me a big smile. Now Vanessa is what we call the groups optimist person. Being about 5 feet 6 inches tall she was a work of art. She has long Black hair going a little bit below shoulder length and a pair of blue eyes. She fights with a staff and can only use minor healing type magic. ( Healing magic can only cure some wounds but, it cannot cure very big wounds i.e. a slash from neck to torso).

As for Sonya she just gave me the glare. Oh boy! I was in deep shit. Sonya was our squad leader and being 5 feet 7 inches tall with short red hair and gray eyes. She fight with two daggers and is skilled with both healing and offensive magic.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Sonya screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hehe… my alarm didn't ring." I said.

" Well you lucky you got here on time." She responded "Were next for debriefing."

Thank God! I thought. Anyway as per the normal procedures Sonya went into the briefing room and the rest of us stayed out.

"Geez. You're lucky to be alive right now." Jeff said with a chuckle.

"No shit sherlock." I snapped back.

"For sec I thought you wouldn't show up" Jeff chuckled.

"HA! You know John would never miss this for the world." Vanessa said.

"Yeah! Uh… what she said." I answered.

After a few more minutes Sonya stepped out and started briefing us.

" Alright group listen up." She said "We are all to report at the transportation station in one hour. From there we will leave to Mt. Karlos to investigate a cave which seem to have minor demon activity. Our mission is to eliminate all demons and to confirm if a portal is present there. You are free till then. Oh and John?"

"What?" I asked.

"D'ont be late." She said and turned around.

OUCH! I thought. She knows how to hurt someone. But now it didn't matter for after today I will finally be a licensed Demon Slayer.

A/N: After finally being able to get some time to type this I started typing for all the rest of my stories.


End file.
